


Sinful

by darthcarol



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Consensual Sex, Demon AU, Demon Kylo Ren, F/M, M/M, Mutual Attraction, Smut, Teasing Chapters, maybe some fluff, not so innocent rey
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-30
Updated: 2018-11-05
Packaged: 2019-08-09 20:14:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,720
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16456490
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/darthcarol/pseuds/darthcarol
Summary: Who would have thought that a pair of pretty eyes could lead to the path of eternal damnation?





	1. A Pair of Eyes

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Nyaroon](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nyaroon/gifts).



> This was a prompt suggested by the lovely [Nyaroon](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nyaroon/pseuds/Nyaroon) for our discord serve [The Writing Den](https://thereylowritingden.tumblr.com/) [Fall Fic Exhange](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/fallficexchange). You guys should check the amazing work that is being posted on the collection. 
> 
> Prompt: "I'd like Demon Kylo seducing Rey, Rey gives in willingly, no dubcon, no noncon."
> 
> The author: _Your wish is my command._  
> [](https://vignette.wikia.nocookie.net/vampirediaries/images/a/ad/Bow.gif/revision/latest?cb=20130505202237)
> 
> I hope you enjoy it.

"My sin was not specifically this or that but consisted of having shaken hands with the devil. The devil held me in his clutches, the enemy was behind me." -  _ **Demian: The Story of Emil Sinclair's Youth**_ **by Hermann Hesse**

 

*****

 

Rey knew she shouldn't be there. She knew it was wrong. She knew he was dangerous, wicked, _sinful_...

The truth was she couldn't. She _didn't want_ to avoid him. She _didn't want_ to avoid the burning attraction she felt for him. Rey knew she was lost from the moment she'd met his gaze. His eyes were a pair of deep dark pits of sin that contained in its depths the most intense flames of desire. Rey lost count of how many nights she spent, after meeting him, wishing nothing more than being surrounded by darkness and consumed whole by those hellish flames.   
  
Rey wanted to be there by his side; it was her choice. However, a small part of her insisted on remembering what _he was_ and that each step she took in his direction lead her on a non-returning path of damnation.

The sound of the apartment's door opening awakened Rey from her thoughts. The man in front of her stood to the side, gesturing for her to get in. He stood there, clearly waiting to see what her final decision would be. He always made sure she was confident in her choices when it came to their relationship and this time it was no different. She answered his silent offer by walking forward without hesitation, leaving behind any doubt that remained in her being. She was standing in the middle of the hallway when she heard the door close.

In a split of a second, his massive frame and intimidating aura stood behind her. His hands gripped her waist, closing the space between her bodies. The heat emanating from their bodies, the hot breath against her neck and the strong scent of his perfume, were making Rey's mind hazy with lust.

"Now it's my turn." He whispered hoarsely.

 

 

 


	2. Curiosity

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Curiosity can be a very dangerous trait, especially when you are dealing with a handsome demon.

**_Two months ago_ **

 

It was a Friday night like any other for Rey, the pub she worked as a bartender was so full that she could barely hear her thoughts. The bar area was in the center of the pub and around it were the regular tables. Because of the position of the bar, Rey and the other bartender, Finn, received requests from all directions.

She was in the middle of preparing a Blood Mary when she noticed _him_. It was as if the world around her had been quiet. Suddenly all the loud conversations, flirty interactions, and drunken monologues were muffled, and all she could hear was the sound of his footsteps on the wooden floor. Her eyes followed the mysterious man with a broad frame and menacing presence as he strolled toward one of the tables at the back of the pub. His long black locks prevented Rey from having a clear vision of his face as he walked past her. She could feel a sense of anticipation rising within her. Something told her that his face had much to reveal about him.

Unfortunately, Rey's trance was broken by a hand on her shoulder. "Are you okay?" Finn was looking at her with a worried expression.

Rey could feel her cheeks burning from being caught staring unashamedly at a client. "Y-yes, why do you ask?"

"To start with, you left a customer waiting for her drink, which is still unfinished in your hand and that is not something that you do." Rey looked at her hand, noticing the unfinished drink she was holding. She started to prepare it again, but Finn stopped her. "I already made the drink." He smiled at her.

Her embarrassment intensified. The last time she'd left a customer without a drink was when she'd started working as a bartender, and that was a few years ago.

"I'm sorry, Finn." She smiled uncomfortably.

Finn dismissed her apologies with his hand. "I just got worried." He looked at a table over Rey's shoulder, and she didn't have to think too hard to know which table he was looking at. "Do you know him? You looked pretty shaken by his arrival." He asked in a concerned tone.

Rey didn't know how to answer her friend. How could she honestly answer her friend when she didn't understand why she was so smitten by an unknown man who had just entered her place of work? Someone she hadn't even seen the face.

She chose the best answer she could muster without risking to sound insane. "No, I don't know him. For a second I thought it was somebody else, but it's not." Rey tried to sound confident and sure of his answer, not wanting to worry his friend any further.

Her response must have been convincing because Rey saw her best friend's face soften with it. "Good. Now let's get back to work, shall we?"

"We shall." She smiled at him, "Thanks, Finn."

"You are welcome, Rey." He smiled before moving on to his side of the bar.

Despite her curiosity, Rey decided to ignore the mysterious man and focus on her work. It wasn't an easy task, but her professional ethics spoke louder, and she wouldn't risk being distracted by her new client. It was harder not to look in his direction when Rose brought the orders from his table over the course of the night, _whiskey neat_ , five rounds of whiskey neat as Rey counted. No other request came from his table, so she figured he was alone.

It was almost the end of Rey's shift, and she had her back to the counter, arranging the clean glasses that had come from the kitchen when a deep voice interrupted her actions. "Excuse me, can I pay my tab?"

When she turned, she had to hold the cry of surprise that rose in her throat. In front of her, standing on the other side of the counter, was the man she'd avoided all night.

Her expression must have been surprised, because the next words that came out of his mouth were, "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to scare you." He gave her a small smile and an innocent expression.

Though his features reflected an innocence, his eyes didn't hide his _true nature_ , at least not for Rey. She knew very well what those orbs of darkness with a burning hellfire in the center revealed from the man in front of her; he was a _demon_. This revelation, however, didn't stop her from absorbing all the details of his external appearance. With him standing so close to her now, Rey could see how intimidating his height was. He was dressed in an elegant black suit, with a black undershirt and a red tie. His dark-colored outfit and hair contrasted sharply against his fair skin. His facial features were sharp, giving him a unique and unusual beauty.

Noticing she was staring again, Rey lowered her gaze and went to the cashier, pulling his tab and telling him the final amount. "How would you like to pay, _sir_?" It felt strange in her tongue to use such formal terms with him.

"No sir, please. You can call me Kylo." He smiled gently, pulling his credit card from his wallet. "Credit, please."

Still avoiding looking at him, Rey took the card from his hand, _Kylo Ren_ , something told her that it wasn't his real name, but she pushed her curiosity aside.

"Thank you, sir, and I hope you enjoyed your evening," Rey said in the best professional tone she could muster, finally looking at him.

"I did," Kylo's simple answer seemed to have more meaning behind it, but Rey couldn't foresee what it was. "You're welcome, Rey." He added before walking away from the bar, leaving her surprised one more time that night.

She didn't know why, but hearing him say her name, stirred the depths of her being. She knew what he was, but even so, her knowledge of his infernal nature doesn't seem to prevent her from being drawn to him.

*

The Fridays and Saturdays that followed after that were very similar. Rey always seemed to sense when Kylo entered the pub, and he still walked to the same table without looking at her. However, unlike the first night, now they exchanged little glances over the night, and Rey could feel his eyes watching her from time to time when she was too busy to meet his gaze.

She noticed that he never had a company and even if a woman or man approached his table, he dismissed them. He always seemed to be focused on his tablet or reading a book when he wasn't staring at her. Rey thought his behavior was odd, to say the least, especially coming from a demon. Every one of his kind that passes in the pub usually had a different posture, always accompanied by humans or always causing some problem.

At the end of the night, he always went to Rey to pay his tab and insisted again that she call him Kylo, she still ignored his request.

 

**_Two weeks ago_ **

 

It was a Saturday morning, Rey would usually be sleeping at that hour after an intense night shift, but she had taken the previous Friday and that Saturday off from her job to finish a college project. Having to work while studying could be stressful, but Rey had classes at an online college, so it was easier for her to deal with both. She was grateful that the bookstore she usually went to study had a coffee shop. Even though she didn't go to work last night, her late night routine made her feel very tired at that time in the morning, and only one or several cups of black coffee kept her awake.

Rey sat at the back of the bookstore, where they had several tables for people to study or read in peace. She was distracted by her reading when a presence caught her eye. Looking up, she couldn't keep her mouth shut, clearly surprised at the man in front of her.

"Can I seat?" He asked politely, gesturing to an empty chair in front of her. She tried to think of a reason to say no, but nothing came to her head, so she just nodded in approval."Thank you, Rey."

Kylo graciously pulled the chair and sat down in front of her. His clothes were more casual than the ones he wore in the pub but still had an air of elegance in them. He wore a simple dark gray sweater, with long sleeves that hugged the superior part of his body and a pair of black jeans that, although slightly loose, still outlined his muscular legs. Rey noticed that he was holding a copy of Pride and Prejudice and a cup of coffee similar to hers.

Kylo's voice woke Rey from her thoughts. "I hope I'm not bothering you." He smiled genuinely at her.

"N-No," Rey cursed at the nervousness in her voice, "You're not bothering at all." She thought to leave it at that, but her curious part took over and before she realized the words were already coming out of her mouth, "I'm sorry, but what are you doing here?"

Rey noticed how rude her question sounded and she was about to apologize when Kylo beat her at it, "I like to come here to read from time to time." He held up the book was holding.

She decided to take advantage of his momentary courage and question him a little more. "Why did you sit with me?"

"Why wouldn't I?" He responded quickly as if expecting her to ask you that. His response caught her by surprise, and she didn't know what to answer it. With her silence, Kylo decided to continue, "I really would like to get to know you better Rey. So I saw an opportunity to make it happen, and I took it, I hope you give me a chance."

She was very confused by his words. Rey knew well that demons could influence humans if they wanted to and it was somewhat difficult to resist their suggestion powers. So if he had an interest in her, as he let it show, it was strange that he had to ask for her _permission_.

Once more that morning the words came out of her mouth without her noticing, "Why would a demon need my permission?" Rey put her hands over her mouth as the words came out of it. She looked frightened at Kylo.

The man in front of her didn't seem offended or surprised by her words. "So you really know _what_ I am?" His question was rhetorical, Rey could see. "What are you? You're not a _normal_ human."

 _What was she?_ This was a question not even Rey knew. She has always been able to see the supernatural, but she doesn't know precisely why. The only relative she met was her late grandfather, he taught her about the beings who walked among humans, taught them to recognize them and the dangers they could bring, but he never clarified what her role was on all that or where her _gift_ came from.

Rey spent her whole life keeping her ability a secret. Her grandfather said it was best if she didn't let the supernatural creatures know she could see beyond their outward appearance. Until that moment she had managed to do a good job hiding it.

"How did you know-" Rey's speech was cut off.

"That you could see beyond my outside form?" Kylo finished her line of thought with a calm expression.

She nodded.

"I had my suspicions when I met you." He seemed to ponder for a second before speaking again, "You never call me by my name, even when I _suggested_ you do it."

His emphasis on the word _suggested_ made it clear to Rey that he had tried to use his demonic abilities on her previously. Which brings her back to her other question. Why does he need my permission to interact with me?

Guessing her line of thought once more, Kylo said "You are somehow immune to my _charms_. I believe that this is because of your _true_ unknown nature."

His words only served to deepen her doubts about her true origins, but at that moment Rey had other things to discuss with the demon in front of her.

"If I'm immune to your powers, why do you insist on interacting with me? Wouldn't it be much easier if you just looked for someone who could easily fall into your _charms_?" She leaned back in the chair, raising an eyebrow at him.

Kylo didn't seem intimidated or affected by her challenging body stance, actually to her, he seems to be slightly amused by their conversation.

"You're much more interesting than other people." Kylo proclaimed as if it were the most obvious thing in the world. "Also, I usually don't get involved with humans unless it is for work. You are the first person I had an interest in interacting with."

She was sure most people would consider bad omen to get undivided attention from a demon, even a part of her thought it all too dangerous. However, it was impossible for Rey not to blush with his blatant statement.

"So," Kylo spoke calmly, "can we get to know each other better? I can help you understand what you are."

His proposal was tempting; she wouldn't deny that. Rey's curiosity had always played a big part of her decision making, but the idea of becoming acquainted with a demon was very alarming.

"If I said no, would you leave me alone?" Rey questioned.

"If it's what you want, yes, I'd leave you alone forever," Kylo answered honestly.

"How can I know you will not hurt me? Or, that you want to use me for some obscure plan?" Rey knew that the last question sounded a bit childish and weird, but at that moment it was the best way she could ask.

He chuckled at her questions. "If I wanted to hurt you, I would have done it already." Kylo looked at her in amusement, "I promise you there's no dark plan. I'm just a _guy_ , who has an interest in a beautiful woman with a peculiar and unique trait and expects her to give him a chance. If you accept my offer, I promise we will not do anything you don't want to."

Rey always had a good sense when it came to people's intentions, and although Kylo's demon side triggered several alarms in her head, she could feel his words and intentions were sincere.

"Rey?" His tone was a little apprehensive.

"Okay, I'll take your offer." Rey looked at him decisively.

Kylo grinned at her. "I promise you won't regret it."

 _I hope not_... She thought to herself.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi, MrsMancuspia (Nyaroon)! 
> 
> I'm sorry for the small first chapter, and I'm sorry that it is taking so long to get to the good part, but I promise that is coming (fast).  
> I don't know how to write small prompts, and it isn't my style to make them _do it_ without a backstory. 
> 
> I hope that you are enjoying it! <3 I'm having fun writing it.


	3. A wish

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Not only genies can grant wishes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Warning** : SMUT ON THIS CHAPTER, HEAVY SMUT
> 
> MrsMancuspia! Thank you so much for your patience with me, I hope you enjoy this last part. This was so out of my element, but I loved writing it. <3  
> Sorry, that smut isn't my _forte_ , but I really hope you like it. 
> 
> Anyone who commented and read it, thank you so much!

After that morning in the bookstore, Rey and Kylo exchanged numbers and kept in touch with each other every day. He kept his promise to only meet her under her terms and gathering some information about what could be a start to understanding her _powers_. During his time at the bar, Kylo kept his distance, as usual, only interacting with Rey when he left.

On the Friday after their meeting at the bookstore, however, Kylo offered to accompany Rey home. She was reluctant about it first, not wanting anyone to know about their _relationship_ but her desire and curiosity spoke louder, so Rey decided to accept the offer. Oddly enough, having a demon as a company while walking home at 4:30 in the morning was more soothing than worrying. She voiced those thoughts to Kylo, making him chuckle. He said it made sense since robbers or kidnappers are real thus much more scary scenarios for humans than creatures of the supernatural, who aren’t supposed to exist.

Though their relationship was developing, and Kylo was fulfilling his promise to help her, a nagging part of Rey didn’t cease to torment her that it was all he did. On they almost two-week interactions, Kylo never gave her any more signs that he was interested in Rey as a woman. She knew she shouldn’t desire his attention, he was still a demon afterward, but Rey was beyond denying her attraction for him.

His misleading actions were making Rey frustrated, so she made the hasty decision to accept Rose and Paige's invitation to go out that Saturday night. She'd never been a girl that went out much, but she needed a distraction from her thoughts about a particular demon.

 

**_Two hours ago_ **

 

Rey was in the dance club for half an hour and already regretted her decision. The three of them went to spend the night in one of the most famous clubs in town. It was supposed to be a girls night out; however, both Rose and Paige went dancing with some old flings, leaving Rey alone at their booth.

Her outfit was another decision that she let the sisters bid on, a tight mini sleeveless black dress with a revealing neckline and black satin high heels to match it. Rey's current attire attracted more attention than she wanted and she lost count of how many times she dismissed a guy who thought she was the right thing because she was alone. The whole thing only made her mood sourer. After the fourth _suitor_ , she decided to get something to drink at the bar.

Rey was on her third shot of tequila when she felt some guy approaching her left side.

"Hey beautiful, can I keep you company?" The blonde guy said flirting with her. She looked at him, he had a classic beauty and surely many women wouldn't think twice about accepting his offer but he wasn't her type.

"I'm sorry, I already have company." Rey tried to be polite.

"I was watching you for some time," _Oh great..._ Rey cursed mentally. She knew he was the type that didn't take no for an answer easily. ”I know you're alone. Let me keep you company. I'm sure you'll have fun." He put his hand on her exposed knee, smirking.

Before Rey could act, she felt someone come up behind her and put his arm around her waist. "Didn't you hear what she said? She already has company." Kylo said in a tone threatening.

The man quickly took his hand from Rey's leg and walked away, murmuring an apology. When he was out of sight, Rey turned to Kylo. "What are you doing here?" Narrowing her eyes at him.

"Is this how you thank me for helping you?" Kylo asked, more amused than offended by her reaction.

"I could have dealt with him alone." She said nonchalantly. "You still have not answered me, what are you doing here?"

"The favorite bartender wasn't at her pub today, so I decided to come to visit my friend's establishment," Kylo replied naturally, taking a sip of his whiskey.

"I'm on my night off." She said, trying to ignore how she felt about his words, but only getting more frustrated.

"You came here alone?" He questioned, sitting by her side.

"No, my friends came with me." She replied, looking at Rose and Paige who danced excitedly with their peers. She growled annoyed by that sight. Rey knew it was wrong to be angry with her friends for enjoying their time, but they had left her completely alone in an unknown place, it was hard not to feel upset.

"So you came to stay at the bar and watch your friends dance?" Kylo teased her.

Rey could feel her irritation increasing at his tone. _Is he making fun of me?_

"No," she said, taking another shot of tequila, "I was just about to go to the dance floor when that idiot popped in." She left her seat, staring at the dance floor. "Good night, Kylo."

Rey walked quickly to her friends as if she was running away from something. The sisters saw her approaching and called her to join their little circle. Rose and Paige, asked the guys to buy them drinks while they danced with Rey. That small moment of happiness made her forget about the alluring and frustrating man, sitting at the bar behind her.

 

*

 

After fifteen minutes dancing just the three of them, a slower and sexier song queued and the guys were back on the dance floor, taking Rose and Paige way once more. ( **Carol's Note: The song that is playing is Brutal Hearts from Bedouin Soundclash ft. Coeur De Pirate** )

Rey was about to leave the dance floor when she felt a familiar presence and scent behind her. As if she could anticipate his movements, two hands gripped her waist, and his mouth was close to her ear, "Going somewhere?" He whispered.

Despite the loud music, she didn't miss his words and the intent behind it. With her heart hammering hard in her rib cage, she replied, "No..." Rey whispered unintentionally.

”Good girl." He purred in her ear, drawing their bodies together and swaying slowly.

For a moment, Rey allowed herself to enjoy the fulfilling sensation that was finally being able to be in his arms. The warmth his fingers irradiated where he was holding her waist, his scent masculine combined with the whiskey scent making the air around them more erotic.

For a second she almost lost herself in him. ”Isn't it better to dance with me?” His words were enough to make her remember where she was and why she was there, to begin with.

Instead of separating their bodies, Rey decided to use the moment in her advantage and make him as frustrated as she was this past week. It was a dangerous game to play against a demon, but she wasn't afraid of him.

Rey let her head fall backward resting on his shoulder, leaving a free passage for her neck and a good line of sight of her cleavage. Kylo wasted no time, lowering his head on her exposed neck and pressing his lips against her freckled skin. Feeling bolder, she began to move her hips with more malicious intent against his. Kylo moaned softly against her neck, and his hands came off her hip, closing in front of their bodies in a tighter embrace.

She could feel his arousal against her butt, as she moved her hips provocatively. The wetness between her legs reminded Rey that was as affected as he was but she wanted him to voice his desire first.

_A small payback._ She smirked at her thought.

With that in mind, Rey decided to amplify her mischievous actions. She slowly turned her head to the side, pressing her mouth against his ear so he could hear her moaning softly. As a response to her provocative endeavor, his body stiffened for a second. A groan could be heard coming out of his mouth.

With a strained voice, he said, "You're not a good girl anymore.”

Rey chuckled, "I never promised I would be." She pressed her butt against his cock, to reinforce her statement.

"Rey..." He warned her.

"Yes?" She replied, in an innocent tone while rolling her hips against his hardness.

"Stop doing this," Kylo growled more than he talked.

"Why?" Rey pressed her mouth against his est once more, "I don't think it's what you want." She whispered seductively.

He moaned, "I'm warning you." His voice was losing the intimidating tone for a second.

Rey turned to look into his eyes. "What will you do if I don't stop? Punish me, " She raised her eyebrows, ”Do your worst." She added defiantly.

She held her gaze against his harsh stare. Rey saw his pupils dilated further with her last statement.

He flashed her a wicked smile and said, "As you wish."

 

**_Present_ **

 

"Now it's my turn." He whispered hoarsely.

Rey didn’t have time to absorb her surroundings because Kylo's large hands were traveling down along the side of her body, leaving a burning trail where it touch.

Kylo began to move them forward without detaching their bodies.

"You should know better than tempting a demon, Rey." His warning tone was making her body shiver.

They stopped in the head of his dining table. It had a large white marble top, and it was supported by black metal feet. Without further warning, Kylo suddenly pulled her dress up, exposing her black lacy panties. She had decided to wear something sexier today since there was a good chance for her to go home with someone.

Kylo stepped back slightly, "Bend over," he ordered with his tone dripping with lust.

She did as he requested, bending over on the marble tabletop, propped up with elbows with her ass up for Kylo.

"You are so beautiful, Rey,” Kylo said, as he began slowly to stroke her exposed skin with his knuckles. His hands went between her legs, stroking her wetness panties through her panties. ”So eager for me...”

Rey moaned loudly as his fingers reached her sensitive part. "Such a delightful sound to hear." He stroked her harder. ”I'll make you repeat them all night. Starting with my hands.”

His declaration made Rey toes and fingers curled in anticipation.

Kylo rested his hand on the table next to her waist getting slightly curved over her, while the other hand pushed her panties aside with skillful fingers and inserting his middle finger inside her unceremoniously.

His strokes were good bud Rey knew she needed more. Kylo seemed to have had a similar thought because inserted another finger inside, this time receiving a loud moan in response.

He bent down to whisper in her ear, "That's better." His tone was showing how pleased he was at her reaction. Kylo kept thrusting his fingers inside of her hard.

The only sounds echoing in the apartment were Rey's cries and profane words and Kylo's fingers in and out of Rey's wet pussy.

”Kylo... I'm going to- Ahhh!”

He bent down again, "Come, Rey." His commanding tone ended her out of the edge, and she came hard.

Rey knew if her body weren't being supported by the table, she would be on the floor. In the middle of her orgasm bliss, she noticed Kylo standing behind her again. She made a move to stand up, but his words stopped her, "Stay.”

He took advantage of her confusing and slowness to lower her panties and knelt her. Rey's curiosity made her wait for his next move. He brought his face close to her sensitive pussy and slowly licked off from her sensitive mound to her folds.

"Delicious as I thought," Rey heard him whisper before feeling his lips wrap around her clit and start sucking it hard.

"K-Kylo..." Her voice was flawed.

"Enjoy it, Rey," he suggested softly.

He massaged her folds with his tongue, making slow circular motions. As Kylo moved his mouth, Rey began to feel her insides undoing again. Desperate pleas flew out of her mouth, asking for another moment of pure satisfaction.

However, Kylo seemed to have other plans for her. Ignoring her supplications, he pulled his mouth away from her swollen sex and stood up.

"Why?" Her voice was filled with confusing and annoyance.

He didn't answer, instead, she heard the sound of his zipper opening and his clothes sliding down his legs. Her annoyance replaced by the anticipation of finally being fucked by his dick. Even though she hadn't had the chance to look directly at it before, their moment in the club allowed her to have a sense of what to expect.

Rey was completely sensitive, and Kylo knew it, but it didn't stop him from bury deep inside her.

Kylo bent over her, both hands resting beside her shoulders. "Hot and sensitive. The way I like it," he said huskily, lowering his face on the crook of her neck.

Rey's hips slapped against the edge of the table, as he fucked her hard, and she knew that tomorrow they would be bruised, but she couldn't bring herself to care about it. Kylo's deep thrusts and hot breath on her neck were making her eyes flutter with pleasure. Her screams were loud, but this time she was not alone; Kylo's groans were as loud as hers.

"Rey, I'm close." The signs of his impending orgasm were clear. He was no longer entirely in control of his weight on top of her, and his breathing was shallow.

"Me too," She replied, as breathless as he was.

Kylo suddenly stretched out his arms, standing in a more upright position. He placed one of his hands on Rey's hip, pulling her body away from the edge of the table, allowing his hands to reach her clit. He began to stroke it lightly, while still thrusting hard.

Her body gave in due to the intense stimulation she had been given. Two more thrusts after and Kylo reached came as well. He let his body fall over hers, his forehead resting on her back and his arms maintaining most of his massive weight.

With a little more oxygen flowing into her brain, Rey wondered what would happen next. She wanted to vocalize these doubts but didn't know how to start the conversation. She was in the middle of an internal debate when Kylo's voice interrupted her thoughts, "Tired?" He asked sweetly, leaving a soft kiss on her shoulder blade.

"A lot." She could feel the vibration of his chest against her back as chuckled. "But I believe I asked for it," Rey said playfully.

"I guess you did," Kylo agreed, in a playful tone similar to hers.

He stood up, pulling out of her and closing his pants. Surprising her, he lowered her dress. "Come on, let's take a shower," he added, helping her up from the position she'd been in.

With the ecstasy of the orgasm fading, Rey could feel the pain in her arms and hips. She rubbed her elbows instinctively.

"Are you okay?" Kylo asked worriedly.

"I'm fine," Rey smiled sweetly at him, "Let's take a shower." She could see he wasn't one hundred percent convinced by her response, but he chose not to say anything.

As they went toward his bedroom, she decided to notice her surroundings. Though larger and better furnished than hers, his apartment retained a welcoming atmosphere. The walls on the living room were covered with bookshelves and little knickknacks. Nothing she imagined seeing on a demon's living place. His bedroom was no different, the room screamed cozy to her, and she wondered what it would be like to spend some time there with _him_. She tried to pull on those dangerous thoughts as she entered the bathroom. Kylo's bathroom primarily decorated with a white marble resembling that of the table in the living room and had black wooden cabinets contrasting against the white.

"I'll get you a towel and a shirt for you, okay? You can go in before me, " He said, turning on the shower.

"I'm going to sleep here?" Rey asked, genuinely curious.

A frown appeared on Kylo's face, "I'm sorry, I shouldn't have assumed you wanted to stay. I can take you home-"

"No, that's not it. I want to sleep here. I was just surprised that you suggested it."

"And why is that?" Kylo asked confused.

_Because I assumed it was a one-time thing..._ Rey thought to herself, to shy to say it out loud.

Kylo seems to have finally understood what she was implying, said, "Rey, I know our situation is _complicated_ , but I never intended to be a one-time thing," He said with conviction. "I hope you know that."

His words lifted an enormous weight from her breast, and she felt as if she could breathe naturally again. Rey still knew he was right, their situation was complicated, but for now, all she wanted was to enjoy the moment they shared and leave worry for later.

"I know," Rey replied sweetly. Trying to relieve the tension that had been established, she added, "I'll be waiting for you in the shower, okay?" She tiptoed, resting her hands on his shoulders and kissing his lips. She felt his shoulders relax and with her action.

"I'll be right back." Kylo grinned at her.

"I'll be right here." Rey smiled back.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The last two lines was a reference, to one of my favorites scenes from HIMYM.

**Author's Note:**

> Nyaroon, I hope you enjoy what I have prepared for this story. <3   
> I couldn't resist and had to leave a tease. **sorry not sorry ;)**


End file.
